


Twisted Fantasy

by millicentmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millicentmalfoy/pseuds/millicentmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius's life and reputation has fallen into disrepute. Narcissa has left him and Draco is too engulfed with his own love life to be of any use, however there is one who can see the way to help him reinstill fear into those who now mock him... but things dont always go the way they are planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

As the candles flickered in the draft of Malfoy manor, Lucius sat alone at the head of the table where his family had once gathered.   
Narcissa's parting words to him still echoed in his head. 'You're nothing but a shadow of the man you were and you no longer have a hold over my life.'  
His pride in tatters and his reputation all but destroyed, Lucius knew he would have to pick himself up from the depths of despair and start anew... and it would all begin with a trip to Diagon Alley. The further from Malfoy manor, the better.  
***  
Lucius entered The Leaky Cauldron, and a wave of tension filled the room. He knew what everyone was thinking. As he made his way to the bar, two of the patrons who were sat in a dimly lit corner nearest the bar whispered to each other loud enough so that everyone else heard.  
“Oh how the mighty Malfoy family have fallen.”  
“Didn't take a lot for her to leave him, did it?”   
The entire pub giggled quietly. Lucius glared at the two trouble makers then turned to Hannah.   
“Still letting the rabble in, I see?”  
“What can I do for you today, Lucius? Can I get you a drink or are you simply going to sit there and insult my customers all day?”  
Lucius was taken aback by her bluntness. “I would like one of your rooms for a few nights. I have business to attend to so I would like some privacy.”  
Hannah went to a cupboard under the bar, took the set of keys belonging to room 6 and handed them to him.   
“It's yours for as long as you need it. Anything else?”   
Lucius looked down his nose and snarled. “I will let you know if I require any more assistance. Make sure I am not disturbed.”  
He headed up the stairs, opened his room and slammed the door.  
Meanwhile, downstairs a hooded figure made her way to the bar and took hold of Hannah's arm.  
“Tell me which room he is in!” The stranger tightened the grip around the arm of the now shaking landlord.  
“Ro..room 6, but you cant go up there!” By the time the words left her lips, the hooded figure had already let go and was at the top of the stairs. “I SAID YOU CAN'T....oh I give up. I'll let Lucius deal with you.”  
The stranger found room six and knocked on the door with less courage than had been used on Hannah a few moments earlier.   
“I asked not to be disturbed. How dare...” Lucius opened the door furiously, wand at the ready to use the Petrificus Totalus curse on whomever had disturbed him, only to see a young woman standing at his door. She had jet black hair, the most sparkling green eyes he had ever seen and luscious red lips. The corset she was wearing showed her curved figure off beautifully and emphasised her rather impressive chest.  
“My my, what have we here?” he asked smugly as his eyes cascaded up and down her body.  
The young woman let out a long breath before replying.  
“My name is Asphyxia and I would very much appreciate if you would put your wand away.” Asphyxia’s waning confidence had returned upon her first glimpse of Lucius. She pushed past him and took off her cloak and placed it on the bed.  
“You still haven't answered my ques...” Asphyxia placed her finger over Lucius's mouth.  
“There will be time for explanations later. First of all I am going to be so bold as to say you have seriously lost your touch.”  
Lucius took a firm grasp of the finger Asphyxia had placed on his mouth and pulled it tightly down to her side as he held her in place.   
“And what makes you think that I, Lucius Malfoy, have lost my touch?”  
She smiled. “My dear Lucius, you would never have let me in if you hadn't.”   
Lucius was lost for words. Unfortunately she was right, he had lost his touch.   
“I have a proposition for you. You tell me why you are here and I will let you leave with your life. How does that sound? Like I have lost my touch?”  
“Oh come now Lucius, lets stop with the games. I wont judge you.” Asphyxia managed to loosen his grip on her hands enough to bring one up to stroke his cheek.  
Lucius met her gaze and something stirred in him. Where had this mysterious woman come from? How did she think she could help him? His mind wandered with all the questions she had left unanswered. However, strangely enough, he was rather excited at the tantalising thought her being in his life.  
“I am not in the mood for such games,” he sneered as he broke from her gaze and walked to the far side of the room to chair by the window. “So you can either explain yourself properly, or leave.” He hoped she would choose to explain herself, however from the stubbornness she had already shown it was not clear what would happen next.   
“I want to serve you, to become yours.....completely yours. Together we can restore greatness to the Malfoy name.”   
Asphyxia had adored Lucius since she noticed him in Borgin and Burkes a few years ago. She had long fantasied about meeting him alone and since hearing the news of Narcissa leaving him, she had been expertly planning her every move so she had a higher chance of coming into contact with him, even if it was ever so briefly. She had kept a diary of all the things she had dreamt of, it became a sort of handbook for her. She would add entries when her wild imagination took hold and they ranged from the kinky to the down right sick and twisted.  
One entry she was particularly proud of happened to be something she thought would finally win Lucius's heart :

'All the money, fame and fortune never could compete with if I had you. Life would be complete and I would only l live to serve you.'

Lucius turned his gaze away from the window and looked directly at Asphyxia.  
“What makes you so sure that I would even consider being with someone like you?”  
“This.” She walked over to him, wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him. It didn't take long for Lucius to kiss her back, with more passion than she had anticipated. They fell back, luckily the wall was there to hold them up.  
As Lucius slid his hands down her back and started to untie the back of her corset, she stopped him.  
“Now now, don’t take things too fast,” she teased, “we're not even that close to the bed.”  
“Who says we need a bed? If I want you I will take you where I want and when I want.”  
This was the old Malfoy talking, and Asphyxia knew the task she had set out to achieve, was on the right track.  
***  
Lucius woke up to find Asphyxia gone and a piece of parchment in her place that simply read :   
My dear Lucius, I will be gone by the time you awake but I will be back,  
wait in bed for me   
Asphyxia.  
Lucius laid back and thought about the previous night. As he closed his eyes and replayed every detail about her, the curves of her chest, the sweet taste she left on his lips after he kissed her, the way it felt to be inside her, Asphyxia came quietly through the door and placed a small bag on the floor.  
“Are you awake?” she quietly whispered.  
“I am indeed. Pity I wasn’t earlier.”  
“Oh, and why is that?”  
Lucius beckoned her over. Asphyxia gingerly walked over to his side of the bed and perched on the edge of the mattress.   
“I have been thinking about what you told me last night and I must say I am slightly baffled. Precisely how does becoming mine, lead to restoring greatness to the Malfoy name?”   
Asphyxia smirked. “United as one Lucius, we will remind the wizarding world of the passion and power that has been so viciously ripped from you by one who shall remain anonymous due to my implicit disgust with them.”  
Lucius knew precisely who she was talking about.  
“Don’t you dare talk about Narcissa in that manner!” Lucius forced her onto the floor and stood over her.  
Asphyxia looked up at him from the floor. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted to hit her for that remark, so why had he hesitated?  
“What's the matter Lucius? Did she take your balls with her when she walked out?”  
That was one step too far. Lucius lashed out and slapped her straight across the room and into a small chest of drawers. Reaching for his wand, he strode up to her and pointed it straight at her face.  
“You ever speak in that tone about the mother of my son again and you will cease to exist. She may have ripped my life apart but she was still my wife for many years and still remains as I said, the mother of my son.”  
At that moment, Asphyxia knew she had hit the right nerve.  
“So she did take your balls with her then?”  
Lucius pinned her hard against the drawers and thrust the wand at her neck. “One more smart remark.”  
Unbeknownst to Lucius, this side of him was exactly what Asphyxia wanted and was also turning on. So much in fact, that it got to the point where it was making her heart race and her cheeks glow with a bright red hue. The more her pupils dilated, the more suspicious Lucius became.  
“What is wrong with you girl? You don't even seem scared.”   
She smiled.  
“Haven’t you noticed something?”   
Lucius looked around the room. “No. Do enlighten me.”  
She took hold of his hand and settled it on her heart so he could feel how fast it was beating. “That isn't due to fear Lucius,” she winked at him, “nevertheless I think we have found the associating trigger to your loss of confidence and the lack of influence on the world around you that follows with it.”  
“Go on.” Lucius lowered his wand away from her neck.   
“Well before Narcissa left you, to the world you still remained as fearsome as you always had done. She may have seen a different side, however we hadn't... not until The Daily Prophet reported your divorce and the fact that she had shacked up with some wizard, I didn't bother to take in all the details I was too enraged.”  
Lucius slid his wand back into the cane, then placing it on top of the table he took hold of Asphyxia’s wrist and threw her onto the bed with some force.   
“What makes you think you are the right person to help me?”  
Asphyxia had no answer for him. She was at a loss as to how to explain her plans for him.  
As he pinned her to the bed Asphyxia looked confused by what was going on but didn’t even try to stop Lucius. She just shut her eyes and relished in the moments as Lucius's soft lips touched hers again.  
Lucius stroked asphyxia's hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. “Asphyxia...”  
Asphyxias heart skipped a beat.   
“Lucius.... what are you doing?” Asphyxia tried to cover her moan of delight but failed. Lucius smiled and simply kissed Asphyxia firmly on the mouth. That was his answer.  
Asphyxia groaned with pleasure as Lucius kissed and bit at her neck. As Lucius ripped her corset open and moved his way onto Asphyxias chest, flicking his tongue over her nipple then occasionally biting at it.  
Asphyxia shivered with anticipation as Lucius made his way down her body.   
Lucius slid himself back up her body, never letting go of her wrists.  
“Do you happen to recall you saying last night that you would 'serve me'?”  
Asphyxia nodded. “I do indeed.” What was happening here? She hadn't even had to coax him into doing what she wanted; he was doing this all of his own accord. Was she send out messages through her body language that was triggering him to act in this way? Either way, her manipulating him had begun. From the outset, this is where she had intended it to go. He would learn to be dominant again. She was sure of it. And here right in front of her, a lot quicker than originally anticipated, he was starting to settle back into the role he was born for. The ultimate domineering master.  
“Then you can start now.” Lucius lifted her by the wrists into the standing position and spun her round until her pert, perfectly rounded rump was pushing against his manhood. Lucius reached for his wand. Now was his time to experiment as he had never done before, and he was going to make ample use of this opportunity.   
“Adstringo Manus.” Asphyxia's hands quickly became bound together.   
“Ohh Lucius, I never expected...” a quick silence came over her and he placed his wand swiftly over her mouth.  
“U will not speak unless I give you permission, is that understood?” His tone commanded the utmost respect and she found herself having trouble balancing herself.  
Asphyxia nodded.   
Lucius placed his hands round her waist and turned her to face him.  
Shaking with the unknown thoughts of what may happen Asphyxia went to speak.  
“Who gave you permission to talk? I know I certainly didn't. Now apologise and don't forget to address me properly.”  
She paused for a few seconds before saying “I'm sorry...... Master Lucius.”   
“Do not speak out of turn again. Do you understand?” Lucius took hold of Asphyxia's face as he said this, placing a slither of material over her eyes that he had inadvertently ripped from her corset in his haste to remove it.   
Putting his hands on top of her head, he pushed her down till she was on her knees.   
“Now open your mouth,” Asphyxia shook her head.   
Lucius grabbed a hold of Asphyxia's head and held her nose closed.  
“Open your mouth...Open it NOW!” Unable to breath properly her mouth opened. Lucius released his hard shaft from it's clothing prison and guided her mouth over his head. As she took Lucius into her mouth she gently flicked her tongue across Lucius's swollen head lapping up every drop of saliva she left on there.  
Lucius groaned in pleasure. It had been a while since this level of adrenaline had pulsated it's way through his veins. With every downward motion of her mouth, Lucius tried to restrain himself from throwing her onto the bed and taking her then and there. His body craved the feeling of being inside her again.   
Asphyxia gasped for breath and looked up at her new master lovingly.  
“Get onto the bed.” The was an air of desperation to his voice.  
Disregarding what he had just said, Asphyxia's playful nature decided to simply carry on with her first order and slid her mouth all the way down to the bottom of his shaft.  
Thinking he couldn't withstand much more of this teasing, Lucius pulled himself out of her mouth, grabbed her but the hair and tossed her onto the bed facing the mattress. He spread her legs apart, holding her arms up above her had with one hand.   
“Tell your master how much your enjoying yourself. I want to hear you.”  
Asphyxia groaned. “Master... Lucius... uuhhh.”  
Revelling in the moment he inserted two fingers inside her, gently caressing her. The more she panted, the faster and harder he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her.  
Lucius quickly pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his throbbing member. As he entered her, they both let out a joint groan of pleasure.   
Grabbing hold of her hair, he pulled her head back as he rhythmically pushed himself into her.  
The feelings he had awoken in her were intoxicating. Her emotions felt so much more intense; every touch sent tingles down her spine.   
With every thrust, Lucius became less and less able to control himself, he was on the brink of orgasm.  
“Asphyxia... your so tight, I'm going to...” But it was as these words rolled out of his mouth, Lucius blew his load inside her. Writhing in pleasure he let out a haunting cry. It was nothing like she had ever heard before. So passionate... So erotic.  
He released the binding charm holding her hands together as they both laid there in post coital exuberance.


	2. Chapter 2.

It was a few days later and there was a loud knocking at the door that caused Asphyxia to wake with a start. Throwing on some clothes she made a bee-line for the door.  
She wasn’t expecting any visitors, so who could it be?  
As she made it to the bottom of the stairs she heard shouting coming from the other side of the door.  
“Get out here and answer for yourself, skank!”  
She knew that voice. She grabbed her wand from the bag she last used and concealed it in her sleeve, ready for if the situation called for it.  
She opened the door and with the sound of disgust resonating through her voice greeted her unwelcome visitor. “Hello Narcissa. How lovely to see you again.”  
Narcissa had her wand aiming squarely at Asphyxia as soon as she had opened the door.   
“Cut the crap. How low do you want to sink? You couldn't just leave things alone could you? You had to meddle.”  
Asphyxia took a few seconds to process what had just been said.   
“You of all people have no right to judge me after your actions over the past few months Narcissa! How dare you come round here shouting the odds at me when I have done nothing wrong.”  
A look of pure hatred washed over Narcissa's face.  
“My actions? I'm not the one who is trying to convince a broken, pathetic excuse for a wizard that he can be whole again. Maybe it isn't Lucius that has lost his touch... Maybe it's you,” she cackled.

Asphyxia drew her wand. “I will warn you only once Narcissa. Leave now or I will make you leave.”  
Narcissa laughed. “You?” She walked up to Asphyxia with her wand still firmly aiming at her, “what exactly are you going to do?”  
“I will take you down if I have to. Why exactly have you come here? After all, you were the one who walked out on him.”  
“I am not bothered about my soon to be ex husband messing around with some unimportant waste of space. I am more interested that Lucius gets exactly what is coming to him and I will take down anyone who gets in my way.”   
Asphyxia smiled. “Expelliarmus.” Narcissa's wand flew onto the floor and slid underneath the front porch. “Now your weapon-less my dear, what exactly do you intend to do?” She walked forward until she was inches from Narcissa's face. “Face it my dear, there is nothing you can do, now since you have humiliated yourself I think it's best that we part ways.”  
As Asphyxia turned to walk back into her house, Narcissa drew a second wand that she had kept concealed.  
“Petrificus Totalus.”   
Asphyxia's body went rigid as she fell to the floor.   
Narcissa's laugh pierced the air as she flounced her way towards her victim and kicked her over violently with her foot.  
“I will always win. Don’t you ever underestimate me again because I,” she paused, “will eradicate you.”  
She swiftly landed her heel on Asphyxia's face leaving a gash on her cheek before she turned and walked away.  
***  
Asphyxia laid there for what felt like an eternity waiting for the curse to fade, as soon as it did she got to her feet and apparated to Malfoy manor.  
With blood still running down her cheek, she didn't even bother knocking and just walked straight in to find Lucius.  
“Lucius?” Her voice echoed in the vast expanse of the entrance hall. “LUCIUS?”  
Lucius was in the master bedroom as he heard the commotion coming from downstairs; he recognised the voice almost immediately.  
“Asphyxia? What is all this noise about?” Lucius made his way down the hall way to the top of the stairs where he saw a outraged Asphyxia.  
“What's going on?” He asked again.  
“That psycho bitch ex of yours came and decided to attack me. I know you don’t like me talking about her that way but I'm sorry Lucius, she needs to be taught a lesson.” Asphyxia used her sleeve to wipe the blood from her cheek.  
Lucius sighed. He wanted to defend Narcissa's actions but how could he?  
Lucius held his arm out the Asphyxia, “Come with me.”  
She hesitated. She had adored Lucius for years but now she was beginning to think; should she really trust him?  
“Come come Asphyxia we don’t have all day,” he took hold of her arm and guided her to his bedroom. He sat her on his bed and stood in-front of her.  
“I cannot defend Narcissa's actions, no matter how much I would like to. That does not mean that I agree with what she did. Did she tell you why she attacked you?”  
Asphyxia looked up at Lucius. “It was because of you. She told me I had to have sunk pretty low to be trying to help you and I should stay out of her way as she is trying to ruin you and will, and I quote, eradicate me if I don’t.”  
“Yes, that does sound like her. Well for your own protection you will be staying here from now on I will send someone to get your things.”   
Asphyxia raised an eyebrow. “Be careful Lucius... people may start to get the idea that you care about me.”  
He looked into her eyes and with an air of irony said, “now where would they get a stupid idea like that?”


	3. Chapter 3

The words of the previous day still echoed through Asphyxia's head.   
His irony hadn't gone down well with her. It had left her perplexed to say the least. Did he say it to cover up his feelings or did he say as to not hurt hers?  
Their first encounter in the Leaky cauldron had certainly felt like he wanted her, however now she wasn’t so sure.  
'Stop over thinking things and just stick to the plan,' she thought to herself.  
Her original plan of seducing him without him realising had definitely weakened to say the least.  
Asphyxia looked around the room she had awoken in. It was dark and only lit by candles. Had she slept all day? Her belongings had been acquired as was promised, including her diary, which sat atop the desk in the corner of the room.  
A feeling of dread came over her. 'Oh no, please tell me he hasn't read it!'  
She rushed over and picked it up, opening it to the last page she had written in. A single long black hair fell from it's pages. A feeling of relief came over her as she slumped into the chair.  
Thoughts filled her head. Thoughts of the future, memories of her distorted past. Would she ever have the chance to share these with Lucius or would their encounter end with sadness and loss?  
As she reached for the quill on the desk she knew what she was about to write would be the first true thing she had ever written in this diary. It was going to come from her heart and be fuelled by emotion, not simply lust. The quill hit the page and seemed to have a life of it's own. Writing kept flowing from the nib until she had filled 3 pages.  
As she plucked a single hair from her head and placed it in-between the pages, she re-read what she had just written.  
'I've gone soft,' she thought to herself, 'right now I’m writing a happy story with happy ideas. It doesn’t really exist.'   
Asphyxia started to sing back to herself what she had written on the page.  
***  
In the adjacent master bedroom, Lucius lay on his bed in silent contemplation. What was Narcissa up to? Ruining his life was one thing, however hurting an innocent woman was quite another.   
At the thought of Asphyxia being hurt his fists started to clench. She had really gotten underneath his skin if it was affecting him in such a manner as to make his pure-blood boil. He got up off of the bed and headed for the room he had watched her fall asleep in. Even thinking back to watching her body rise and fall with every intake of sleeping breath aroused him.  
He had to stop himself feeling this way. It was not proper. He had barely known her a week and he had the sneaking suspicion she was going to be in his life for quite sometime after Narcissa's antics had been dealt with.  
As he reached her door he overheard her quietly singing to herself.   
“A young girl had fallen in love.   
The man she loved wasn't one of those sickly sweet men who was kind-hearted and gentle, the type that girls instantly fell for.  
He was aloof, cold, unreadable, yet so strong and was the first man in her life to make her feel truly safe.   
This was why she loved him.  
Little did he know of the strength with which the love inside her burned.  
Why did she move toward him? She wished she could leave him behind but she couldn't leave now, all she saw was him.   
She missed him, she wanted to embrace him, she wanted to be by his side even though it hurt. She wanted to fall asleep by his side.  
Her love for this man made her insecurities melt away little by little. It put the sparkle back in her eye that she had lost so many years ago.  
She opened the door and felt that he was there. She woke up many times at night thinking of him.  
She could do nothing without being afraid to face the day.  
With every action and every spoken word; the young girl was scared that she would be rejected by the man she loved.  
She had promised herself that she would keep her true feelings hidden, but the more time that passed, the harder this became. Not long ago had a temptress held the man's heart, then played games with it till it broke.   
In front of his still hesitant heart, hers still wouldn't stop beating.  
She would hold and embrace him until he was peaceful.   
But with every second that passed, her heart would ache just to hear his voice or see his enchanting eyes flicker.  
Sometimes when her strength broke and she let some of her feelings slip...she worried that the man would get annoyed with her.   
Everyday she lived with the little regrets of not being able to be open and honest with him, due to the fear of losing having him in her life at all.  
So silently the girl sat alone in a room, falling deeper and deeper in love with the man and hoping, dreaming, positively wishing that one day...  
he would feel the same way about her.  
With a burning heart and parched lips, incapable to control herself, she called his name again and again.  
She knew that this is the only name that would reside in her heavily scarred memory.”  
As a tear fell down Asphyxia's face, Lucius opened the door and stood there just looking at her. She quickly wiped the tear from her face as to not arouse any unwanted questions.  
“Thank you for fetching my things as you said you would. I appreciate it greatly.”   
Lucius debated whether to ask her what she was singing, or to just leave it well alone.  
“Was there something in particular that you wanted?”  
Lucius stayed silent for a moment. If what she was singing about was him, maybe it was best he made his feelings perfectly clear as to disperse any hesitation on her part. Whatever it was, he knew it had moved her to tears and if there was a chance it had been him, he wished to rectify it. He may have appeared to the world to be ruthless, callous and a number of other things; but deep down he was capable of love in it's most passionate form.  
He walked over to her and pulled her out of the chair. “Only this.” He leant down and gently pressed his lips on hers. Melting into the kiss, Asphyxia placed her hands around his waist and pulled him in so close she could feel his heartbeat.  
Lucius ran his fingers up her spine and started to stroke her neck. This sent shivers through her body.  
Asphyxia pulled away. “Lucius?”  
“Yes my love?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  
A beaming grin appeared on Asphyxia's face before she kissed him and pushed him backwards towards to bed.  
Lucius landed on the bed with her legs wrapped around him. He slid his hand up her leg and into her underwear. With one finger he gently caressed her moistness. Asphyxia bit her bottom lip and sighed his name.  
He rolled her onto her back, slipped her underwear down her legs and threw them over his shoulder.  
Asphyxia giggled.   
This made Lucius smile. It had been a while since he had made anyone act in this way.   
As they slowly took each others clothes, they playfully teased each other with bites, kisses and caresses.  
They made love that night, not just pure hormone driven animalistic screwing like they were both used to. It was the most powerful, exciting, and passion fuelled sex that either of them had ever taken part in. It lasted hours and by the time both of them collapse onto the bed in each others arms, the first flickers of morning where creeping through the windows.  
***  
After a few hours of laying together, simply sharing in each others presence, Lucius suddenly got up as if a Cornish Pixie had bitten his behind. He walked out of the room and was gone for a few minutes before he returned with a small box in his hand.  
“What's that?” Asphyxia inquisitively asked.  
“This is something I brought the other day, before you came over after Narcissa attacked you. I had been planning to give it to you when I next saw you, however the timing hasn't been right until now.” He passed her the box and waited patiently as she unwrapped the ribbon and opened it to reveal its contents.  
Inside was a bracelet, it was a snake eating it's own tail.  
“Ouroboros, it means infinity...”   
Lucius interrupted her.  
“It is my gift to you Asphyxia... it symbolises the end of one part of my life, and the beginning of another, one that I hope will last.”  
As she inspected it closer she could see the eye was made of a tiny green emerald.  
“Lucius it's beautiful. Thank you.” She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
He removed it from the box and gestured for her to hold her wrist out, as she did he slipped it over and settled it there. It tightened around her as to not fall off.  
As they were enjoying a special moment together an owl delivered an important letter for Lucius. His eyes flickered with anger as he quickly got dressed.  
Asphyxia was too scared to ask him what was wrong, instead she stayed silent.  
Just as he got the the door to leave he turned to Asphyxia. “I will be gone for the remainder of the week I'm afraid, but the manor is yours for the roaming. However, break anything and upon my return I will see to it that it's value be taken out on you. Understood?” There was an air of playful nuance to his voice.  
Asphyxia nodded her head and watched him leave.  
Considering it was a Tuesday, she would have at least six days with only her own company to keep her sane.  
As the first few minutes passed she stayed in her room but then intrigue got the better of her. Lucius had given her free roam of his whole house... He either had no sense, or it meant he trusted her completely.  
Asphyxia made her way out of her door and turned left away from the main stairs. On the walls were portraits of the Malfoy family going back a few generations. As she walked past each one of them they all made passing comments about her, be they good or bad.  
As she neared the end of the corridor she noticed the were no doors either side of her, just one large door directly in front of her.  
Asphyxia looked around. She did not know what for, she was alone in the house so no one would see her.  
As she turned the doorknob, one of the portraits warned her, “unless you wish to meet an untimely end, it is my suggestion that you do not enter that room.”  
Her inquisitive nature got the better of her and she ever so slightly opened the door and peaked her head round. It was nothing but an empty room with a chest in the middle.  
“Well that was disappointing,” she uttered to herself as she walked towards to chest, “ I had at least hope for something to happen. Stupid portrait doesn't know what he is talking about.”   
She reached the chest and placed her hands on it's lid. As she did, a Latin inscription started to glow on it that read:   
“qui mortem manet haec pectus aperta.“  
“Death awaits those who open this chest? Hmmm.  
“Lucius would have had more defences around something if it was this dangerous.”   
Asphyxia opened the lid and saw that inside lay a beautiful dark blue sapphire ring.  
She reached out to pick it up and as she did she was transported to another location.  
Asphyxia looked around at her new unknown location. “It was a bloody Portkey!” She threw the ring across the room in a rage.  
“Indeed it was, now kindly turn around to face me so I can watch the look on your face as I hurt you.”  
She slowly turned around to see a very smug Narcissa standing there with her wand at the ready.  
“I should have known!” Asphyxia reached for her wand. A look of dread came upon her face when she realised she had left it in her room back at the manor.   
“Without a wand? Well since you wont be needing one anyway I think it's hardly necessary to get so flustered about it.”   
There was a clear arrogance to Narcissa's tone.  
“I warned you, stay out of my way or I would eradicate you. Since you didn't listen, I will make you regret the day you were born.”  
Asphyxia shuffled backwards as Narcissa walked towards her.  
“Crucio!”  
She fell to the floor, writhing in agony. It felt like a million lightening strikes hitting her all at once.  
“Crucio!” Narcissa giggled in pleasure at watching her in so much pain.  
As the second one wore off, Asphyxia lay there in complete silence.  
“Aww what's wrong?” she condescendingly asked, “Do you not like someone sticking to their word? Is it too much for a pathetic excuse like you to handle?”  
“No, I can't stand wimps of witches who use an unforgivable curse to torture their victims,” Asphyxia growled.  
“Wimp? You dare to call Narcissa Malfoy a WIMP?” she kicked Asphyxia in the stomach and stood over her.  
“Now you listen to me and you listen well, you are never leaving here alive. Your broken body will rot, sealed in this room for all eternity. And don’t think anyone will hear you screaming, there is no-one around for miles.”   
Narcissa bent down and grabbed hold of Asphyxia's top, pulled her up and spat in her face.  
“Your the worst type of woman Narcissa, don’t want the man but don’t want anyone else to have him.”  
A swift punch hit Asphyxia's face and she heard her nose crack.  
She was thrown to the floor and multiple kicks landed on her head knocking her unconscious. Her body lay there, limp from the beating she had just received. Narcissa moved a chair and levitated Asphyxia into it before binding her to it with spell resistant rope.  
As she walked away Narcissa laughed at how easy it had been to get her own way.  
***  
A few hours later, or so she thought, Asphyxia awoke with a pounding headache. She tried to move but couldn't, her binds were tight. How long had she been out for? Where was she?  
It had been dark when she had been transported here but now the light beat down through the windows.  
Narcissa was stood at the door.  
“Ah come to now have we. I must say, I expected you to be out for less time than that. Your body is just a weak as your mind.”  
“How long....was....I...”   
That was as much speech as she could muster. She felt so weak.  
“How long were you out for? About 3 days. Now, shall we get back to where we left off?”  
Narcissa's smug voice infuriated Asphyxia.  
“I will never die at the hands of a bitch like you. I refuse to!”  
“What makes you think you have a choice?”


	4. Chapter 4

By the fifth day of being Narcissa's captive, Asphyxia's body was growing weak. She had lost count of the amount of hits she had received, but she was covered in bloody bruises, cuts, even burn marks where Narcissa had used Flagrate on her.  
Her will was still strong and she refused to give in to Narcissa's demands for her to abandon Lucius.  
***  
Meanwhile, Lucius had arrived back from his week long excursion and was expecting Asphyxia's beaming smile to meet him upon arriving at Malfoy manor. However this was not the case. Not matter how hard he searched he could not find her.  
An emotion stirred in him, one he seldom felt. He was worried.   
“Asphyxia? Where are you?”   
He went to her room and saw her wand on the desk. He picked it up and place it within his robes. After attempts and with no reply he took hold of his wand and initiated the spell he had cast on the bracelet he had given to her.   
He immediately apparated to her location and found a scene he would wasn’t best pleased with.  
He saw Asphyxia bound to a chair, unconscious with Narcissa looming over her.  
“Don't you touch her Narcissa!” Lucius's voice rippled with anger and fear at the same time.  
“Ah Lucius, impeccable timing as usual. You have arrived just in time to watch your plaything perish!”  
Lucius drew his wand on Narcissa.  
“If you think that I will not hurt you, you are sorely mistaken.”   
Narcissa was very taken aback by Lucius's blunt manner.  
“My Lucius, you have grown a backbone since our departure from being together.”  
“Don't negate from the issue at hand. What right have you to abduct her, torture her and try to use her against me?”  
“I have every right. She Got in the way of my plans to ruin you.”  
Asphyxia stirred. With blurry eyes she could barely make out the scene in front of her but she knew Lucius's voice when she heard it.  
“Lucius?” she whimpered.  
Lucius didn't respond, but kept his focus firmly on Narcissa.  
“That is no excuse Narcissa. I am offended that you would even say such things.”  
“Lucius, this petty arguing is getting us no where. What is you plan? Do you even have one?” she hissed at him.  
Silently someone entered the room to watch the proceedings unfold.  
“At this moment in time Narcissa, I have no problem in killing you. You have dispelled any feelings that may have still resided in me.”  
“It's all words Lucius. You fail to express an ounce of feeling behind them.”  
The silent spectator slowly made their way towards the rowing pair, but made sure that it went unnoticed.  
Fury raced through Lucius's body as words flowed from his lips.  
“Avada Kedavra!”   
As the spell emitted from his wand, the stranger jumped in-front of Narcissa and took the curse.  
“NO!” Narcissa screamed!  
Lucius looked down to see Draco laying lifeless on the floor. He had taken the hit for her.  
“You killed our son!” Tears flowed down Narcissa's panic stricken face, “how could you?”   
As she clambered to hold her lifeless Draco in her arms, Lucius turned and quickly untied Asphyxia's bonds. He wished to be out of there as soon as was possible. He didn't want to admit the atrocity that had just befallen him.   
Asphyxia was more alert than when he had first arrived and saw her wand among Lucius's robes.  
She took a hold of it and pointed it at Narcissa.   
“Take peace in the fact that you will die by his side Narcissa.”  
She looked to Lucius for his approval and he simply turned his back on the scene.  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
Narcissa fell, still holding Draco in her arms.  
***  
Lucius and Asphyxia immediately Apparated back to Malfoy manor.   
As they arrived, Lucius headed straight for his bedroom without so much as a glance at a shaken Asphyxia.  
She ran after him and grabbed his arm, “Lucius talk to me please, it isn't going to do you any good being alone.”  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
“If I had been left alone, my son would still be alive.”  
Asphyxia heard the contempt in his voice. It was obvious to her that he felt she was to blame for what had happened.  
“It was never my intention for any of this to happen. You really think I set out with the plan to hurt either Narcissa or Draco? Blaming me wont bring either of them back.”  
Lucius clenched his fists.   
“Don't even mention their names in my presence.”   
As he spun around he gave the slightest movement of his cane and sent Asphyxia flying into the nearest wall.  
“You have no idea of what I am feeling, you couldn't even begin to comprehend it.”   
She could hear the pain in Lucius's voice. No matter how hard he tried to show the world he didn't have emotions and was incapable of such feelings, somewhere in the deepest depths of him, what had transpired in that room had ripped him apart.   
As he held Asphyxia in place with his wand, he placed his hands around her throat.  
“I hold you fully responsible for Draco's death Asphyxia, best you know that now before your punishment begins.”   
As she started to choke, he released her and she slid to the floor gasping for air.  
“Lucius please, none of this was supposed to happen!”  
“Don't beg Asphyxia it is so unbecoming. And besides,” he scoffed, “you will need all your energy later.”   
He turned and disappeared into the darkness of his bedroom.  
Asphyxia worried about what lay ahead. What did he mean by punishment?   
She got up and ran to her room, collapsing on her bed in floods of tears.  
Nothing that had happened in the past week had been in her plan to become a part of Lucius's life.  
It was a tragedy that Draco had become an unnecessary victim in Narcissa's games to ruin Lucius.  
***  
Lucius stormed around his chambers thinking about what his next move should be.  
His anger coursed through his veins as he decided what he would do to punish Asphyxia. After all in his eyes, she was the one at fault and he was going to take his grief out on her. He just needed to think of something that would be appropriate.  
As he was about to give up and simply settle for using the Cruciatus curse, something came to him.  
Lucius took off his cape, went to his drawers and rifled through for his restraints before storming to Asphyxia's room.  
As her screams echoed through the manor, Asphyxia took every minute of punishment that Lucius saw fit to give her.  
'Although,” she thought to herself, 'it cannot be any worse than what Narcissa put me through.' Her eyes closed to try to focus on something other than the excruciating pain that she felt, and she had no idea if she would ever open them again.  
Lucius stopped hitting her as soon as she passed out from pain and untied her. He lifted her limp body and carried her to his bedroom, laid her on the bed and stoked her face. “I have to make you think I don’t love you. It's best all round, even though every swing... was breaking my heart.”  
Asphyxia came to, and felt the warm sensation of someone holding her.   
“Don't ever cross me again Asphyxia. I hope this is the only lesson I will ever have to teach you.” The tone of Lucius's voice had changed. No longer did she hear contempt, she heard a much softer and gentler Lucius talking to her.  
She snuggled into his strong arms, making sure she didn't press her bruises too hard as to make them hurt more.  
Lucius waited a few more minutes before asking her, “have you learnt what I was trying to teach you, Asphyxia?”  
She nodded, she knew never to cross him again. Now all that was needed was to show the rest of the wizarding world that Lucius Malfoy was back, and he meant business.  
***  
Over the coming days and weeks as her wounds healed, Asphyxia saw little of Lucius, he did his best to occupy himself in his study. He had to give himself time to come to terms with a few things; including his feelings about losing Draco. Never had he felt so torn. He had fallen for Asphyxia, but at the same time if she wasn’t in his life he would still have his son. But he felt that although he loved his son dearly, and nothing would ever replace him, it was time he started a new life.  
Lucius arose from his desk and headed towards Asphyxia's room.  
She was sat at the table in her room writing in her diary. It read as follows:

I cannot carry on like this.  
I have to tell him the truth and hope that he doesn't take it badly.  
I love him more than words or magic could ever convey.  
He needs to know that...

As she was half way through writing the last sentence, Lucius had already come up behind her.  
“He needs to know what, Asphyxia?”  
Asphyxia's heart skipped a beat. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I've been caught.'  
“Oh um,” she stuttered and muddled her words.  
Lucius pulled her up from the chair and pushed her against the desk.  
“Do I have to convince you to tell me?” He seductively pushed his body against hers.  
No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, after the punishment she received at the hands of Lucius, she was more in love with him than she had been before. But how could she tell him something she had found out just a few days earlier, and that she was unsure how she felt about herself?  
Lucius saw the look of fear come across her face. “Asphyxia? What is wrong?”  
Without her even realising what she was saying, the words flowed out of her mouth. “Lucius... I'm pregnant.”   
A surge of adrenaline rushed through Lucius's body. What was going on? Could she possibly be pregnant, and if so, was she going to keep it?  
“Is this meant to be some sort of joke? I've just lost my son and you have the audacity to pull this kind of stunt?”   
“i can assure you Lucius this is no joke. I will recast the charm to prove it if you like.”  
Lucius placed his wand on her stomach and muttered the charm under his breath. As a warm orange glow came from the tip of his wand, he knew this was no stunt.   
He didn't know how to react. He had so many conflicting feelings it was all getting too much. “You will forgive me if I don’t jump up and down like an excited child.”   
“Are you angry?” She inquired tentatively.  
Lucius shook his head. “How could I be angry? It isn't your fault in the slightest, however maybe we should have been slightly more careful. We should get you to see my personal physician to get you checked over after and make sure everything is well.”   
As he turned to leave, Asphyxia stopped him. “I don’t have to...terminate it...do I?”   
“Do you want to?” He asked coldly. He half expected her to say yes, but she didn't.  
“No, I thought you would want me to. Because since the incident you have been so distant. It's like your only waiting for me to heal fully before you send me back to my own place.”  
Lucius ignored her. “I will call for Madame Wick to come tomorrow. Until then, I will bid you goodnight.”  
Before she could argue, he turned on his heel and vacated the room.   
Asphyxia placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.  
It was a little sooner than she had hoped for, but she had always wanted a family. Ever since her sister Mimi had got married and started a family, it had inspired her to do the same thing. She often thought about what she would call them and how many she wanted. She herself had come from a small family. There had only been her, Mimi and her two parents growing up in the house she now lived in alone. They had moved onto Romania just after the demise of Voldemort and had made plans not to return. They were Purists, however they had learnt to tolerate those who were not.  
As Asphyxia fell asleep that night she smiled to herself and quietly whispered to the life growing inside her, “you should be proud little one... You have an amazing life ahead of you.”  
Lucius meanwhile, was pacing around his bedroom. He was secretly thrilled that he was going to be a father again, but with it being so close to losing Draco, it was a lot to take in.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius awoke early the next morning. He had had a nightmare, he was sure of that. It had been vivid and almost too real to be a dream.  
He had been standing in a forest and a young child, who couldn't have been older than four, was calling out for their father. Not in a playful manner, but as if they were terrified and needed help. He looked around at the forest as he walked through it. The trees were black as night and covered in a silvery frost. He made his way towards the voice it felt like someone was watching him. He kept checking behind him, but could see nothing through the dense fog that had formed. He wandered around for what felt like hours trying to find the young child, but he kept going round in circles. No matter how hard he tried, he could not find where this haunting cry was coming from, and it was starting to get to him. It reminded him of how Draco sounded when he was young and this was spurring him on to find the source. As Lucius caught a glimpse of the young child, the forest faded and he sat bolt upright in bed. His brow was glistening with sweat and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He had never in his whole life felt anything as potently strong as this emotion.   
Just as he was about to drift back of to sleep there was a knocking on his bedroom door.  
“Master, Madame Wick is here to see you,” a house elf said solemnly.   
He had sent an owl to Madame Wick the night before, requesting her presence at the Manor first thing in the morning, but as it was only just getting light he hadn't expected her for at least another hour.  
Lucius quickly got dressed and made his way to the main entrance hall to greet his guest.  
Madame Wick had long been the Malfoy personal physician. She had been the one to deliver Draco and nurse him whenever he was unwell. Lucius greeted her with a warm nod and asked her if she had been doing well recently.  
She nodded and asked where she could find her patient.  
As Lucius guided her to Asphyxia's room he reminded her about the need for the utmost secrecy until news of his relationship had been made public, for as he so neatly put it “the twittering of infernal old witches is not something to which I desire my private life to become.”  
Madame Wick nodded and continued to follow him. When they reached Asphyxia's room, she asked him to leave them alone so she could check her over without Lucius looming over them both.  
He obliged and went into his study.  
Madame Wick opened the door and quietly made her way to a sleeping Asphyxia. Placing her hands on Asphyxia's arms she gently shook her awake.  
“Come on now, wake up. No more sleeping.”   
Asphyxia yawned and opened her blurry eyes.   
“That's it dear, I'm Madame Wick, but you may call me ma'am. Lets get down to it shall we? We will start by seeing how far gone you are.” Madame Wick placed the tip of her wand on Asphyxia's stomach, then raised her eyebrows as it glowed orange.   
“Lucius never told me this in his correspondence.”  
Asphyxia looked worried. “What is it? Is there something wrong?”  
Madame Wick pushed her back down onto the bed. “There is nothing wrong, but Lucius never told me how far gone you were that is all. It's not a problem.”  
Asphyxia looked puzzled. “Something tells me you weren't expecting the result. How far gone am I?”  
“Ten weeks. I expected a lot less if I am being honest, possibly three or four at a push, but not ten.  
Asphyxia's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she took in the news.   
“Regardless of that, everything seems to be perfectly healthy and has a strong heartbeat. Shall I call Lucius in to hear it with you?”  
She nodded. Ten weeks? It had come as much of a shock to her, but it was pleasant news to hear that everything was fine.  
Lucius followed Madame Wick as she came back into the room and placed her wand back on her stomach.   
“Sonorus.”   
Both Lucius and Asphyxia waited in secret anticipation of hearing the heartbeat for the first time, and as it echoed around the room a tear came to Asphyxia's eye.  
Lucius took a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly as if trying to stop her from crying.   
“So what is the status of things then Madame Wick? I know she is pregnant, that cannot be denied however if you could endeavour to enlighten me to the details I would appreciate it greatly.”  
Madame Wick took Lucius to the side and had what seemed to be a lengthy discussion with him on the topic of the new addition to the Malfoy family.  
Every now and then they would both glance at Asphyxia then carry on with their conversation. This continued for about twenty minutes until Lucius piped up, “many thanks for coming on such short notice Madame Wick, I know how busy you are. Let me show you out.”  
Madame Wick nodded and then looked towards Asphyxia. “It was a pleasure meeting you Asphyxia. I have no doubt that as your pregnancy progresses, we will being seeing a lot more of each other.”  
“It was a pleasure meeting you too Ma'am. I look forward to our next encounter.”   
With that, Madame Wick and Lucius both exited the room and took a slow stroll down the west wing corridor.   
“Do not forget what I have told you Lucius. Find out as much as you can about her family before it is too late. There is much talk of you going soft Lucius and I do not like it. It will worsen your reputation if it is found that you are to have a child by one who is not shall we say... worthy of carrying such a precious gift?”  
“I agree Madame Wick, I have every intention of finding out as much about her family as is possible, I have no intention of letting my reputation worsen. Not now that I have the means to strengthen it again.”  
“I will say no more then and say goodbye for now.”   
Lucius watched as she Apparated away then beckoned a nearby house elf to him. “Make sure I am not disturbed for the duration of the afternoon. Asphyxia and I have matters of some delicacy to discuss, if I am disturbed be it on your head.”  
The house elf nodded and watched his master climb the grand staircase and disappear into the dimly lit west corridor.  
As Lucius turned the door knob of Asphyxia's room he was thinking of what to ask first.   
Asphyxia was still laying on the bed in the same position as when he had left her.  
“Asphyxia, it is time we had a little talk.”  
“What about Lucius? Is everything OK? Did Madame Wick say something?”  
“Asphyxia I need to ask you some questions about your family. I make no apologies for it as, after all, the child you are carrying will have the Malfoy name. I must therefore make sure it adheres to the....how can I put this.....requirements of such an honour.”  
Asphyxia sat on the bed and crossed her legs. “What exactly is it you would like to know?”  
“Lets start with the only important question shall we; do you come from Pureblood descent?”  
“I do Lucius, if you so wish I can get you a copy of my family tree for your perusal.”  
Lucius shook his head. “If I need evidence Asphyxia, I can get it by easier means than that. Where do your parents now reside?”  
Asphyxia sighed. She knew that this questioning was unavoidable, but she hoped that the tables would be turned and she could ask Lucius questions about his marriage to Narcissa.  
“My parents, my sister and her family moved to Romania after the demise of Voldemort. I stayed behind because I did not see the need to flee. They left me the house and that is where I now live alone. Anything else or am I now free to ask you some questions?”  
“Why should you need to ask me any questions? Surely you know enough about me by now?”  
Asphyxia looked at Lucius with a smug look. “Lucius I may know a lot about you, but I know nothing of exactly why your marriage to Narcissa broke down.”  
A look of dismay came upon Lucius's face. He had hoped that she would not bring this up, but deep down he knew it was inevitable.  
“If you must be told then I suppose I had better start at the beginning hadn't I? It all started after we fled the battle of Hogwarts. We did our best to keep a low profile and keep our family safe, however I spent a lot of time alone in my study. Narcissa and I seemingly drifted apart. At first we just never spoke, but then the silence turned into resentment and we started to argue. She changed from being a quiet and loving wife, into a shrieking banshee over the course of a few months. She would disappear for hours on end and not tell me where she had been. So in the end I gave up asking and started to become more and more secluded. As time went on I began to give up on life, ignoring my duties as a father and a husband until Narcissa came to me one day with another wizard and said she was leaving me for him. It's that simple. Now is there anything else you would like to know before we continue with the discussion that is truly important?”  
Asphyxia shook her head. That was all she needed to know.  
“Right then, you do plan on keeping it do you not?”  
“I do intend on keeping it. Is there any reason why I shouldn't?”  
“None at all my dear, as long as you are comfortable with the responsibility that has now been bestowed upon you, you will be fine.”  
Asphyxia felt honoured that he was letting her keep her child. She had half expected him to tell her there was no way she was keeping it, and demand that it be taken care of.  
Lucius stood up and gestured for her to take his hand. “Come now, we have many things to sort through.”  
As she took his hand, he place the other over her eyes. He led her out of her room and to the right, down a part of the corridor she had never been. She did not know how long she walked for but it felt like a very long time. When Lucius eventually stopped he kept his hand over her eyes.  
“Keep your eyes shut Asphyxia. And do not open them until I give you permission.”  
She did as she was told and kept them shut. Lucius, meanwhile, opened the door in front of them and guided her in. As he stood behind her he whispered in her ear, “you may open your eyes now.”  
As she opened her eyes, Asphyxia had trouble taking in the breathtaking sight that was presented to her.  
The room was large and spacious, with two gargantuan floor to ceiling windows that were framed by velvet green drapes. In the centre stood a queen size four poster bed. It was adorned with black satin covers. The candles lit up the room in a romantic manner and Asphyxia couldn't help but breathe a sigh of surprise.  
“Oh Lucius... It is simply beautiful.”  
“It is now our bedroom...together. We will no longer sleep in separate rooms.”  
“You did this for me? Lucius thank you.”  
Lucius nodded. “Only the best for the woman I love.”


	6. Chapter 6

As Asphyxia lay next to Lucius, she felt a sense of contentment. She finally had her Wizard. Even though events leading up to it had been bumpy to say the least, her long and drawn out plan that had started as a girlish fantasy, had come to fruition and it was better than she could ever have hoped for. Drifting off to sleep, she hoped to dream of the many happy things that her and Lucius had yet to come. Sadly this was not going to be the case.   
She found herself back in the room where Narcissa had tortured her, only this time it was full of masked strangers. Gone were Draco and Narcissa’s lifeless bodies and the blood stained wooden floor boards. The room was now finely decorated with lavish rugs and floor to ceiling tapestries. A crystal chandelier with hundreds of candles hung from the ceiling. The strangers were talking, laughing, dancing together and generally enjoying the frivolity that such a party offered. Their attire was that of the Venetian masquerade era, with lots of gold, green and brightly coloured satin dresses. As she made her way through the crowd she could see no-one she recognised, and no one seemed to be taking any notice of her either. When she reached the edge of the room she felt someone grab her by the arm and pull her sharply to the wall. As they removed their mask, she could not see their face. She tried to escape but their grip on her was too great. The stranger pushed her to the ground and every other guest in the room fell silent. Asphyxia called out for someone to help her but no sound escaped from her lips. She was pinned to the floor, with masked strangers now each holding a single black candle and dancing around her in a ritualistic fashion. She heard them chanting but could not make out what they were saying, it was too muffled. Asphyxia started panicking. Surely this was a dream? She had just been wrapped in Lucius’s arms, so how the hell had she got here? She thrust her arms out for someone to help her up, but she was quickly pinned back to the floor. She shut her eyes. She did not want to see any more. Not long after, she could feel the grip on her shift from her wrists to her bicep and partially opening her eyes she saw Lucius shaking her awake.  
“Asphyxia, wake up, please. What on earth is wrong? Why all the screaming?”  
Adjusting to her surroundings again, she took a deep breath and explained what had happened in her dream to him.  
A look of surprise came upon Lucius’s face.   
“The way you describe the room and the people it sounds like my usual Halloween ball, however there is nothing to be frightened of Asphyxia, no harm will come to you or our unborn child. For neither of us are taking part in this year’s ritual, unless you wish to that is. I have already alerted everyone that this year, we will more than likely only be observing. “  
Asphyxia’s stomach twisted. From what she had just been dreaming, it didn’t look like much fun, but she trusted him and so would accompany him to the ball as he wished. Considering it was now the last day of September, there was just over a month until Lucius’s seemingly infamous Halloween ball.  
“What exactly does it entail?”She inquired.  
Lucius pulled her down into his arms so they were lying together and he started stroking her hair.  
“Firstly, all participants wear a mask to ensure anonymity. One female and male participant are chosen from the couples who put themselves forward, to perform what is known as the Rite of the Mystic. It enables the two to create a bond together that is similar to the Unbreakable vow, but not in terms of a protection, more in terms of love and passion. Sometimes those who are married consider it, but it is not to be undertaken lightly as once the bond is in place, it can only be broken by death.”  
As Lucius paused Asphyxia went to ask him something.  
“If you are going to ask me if I ever performed the Rite of the Mystic with Narcissa, the answer is no. I never felt compelled to make such a bond with her, marriage was enough.”  
A wave of relief came upon Asphyxia as she snuggled closer into his arms.  
“If we were to ever marry, would you consider it with me?” she timidly said.  
Lucius rolled her over to face him and cupped her face in his hands.  
“There is no if about it Asphyxia; it is my intention to marry you. I just assumed that you knew that already. If it is your wish we may be wed during the day of the ball and perform the ritual later that night. But I will let you sleep before giving me an answer. I am tired and I am sure you are.”  
Lucius stood up and removed his clothes, leaving them where they fell. He stood there naked bathed in candle light and Asphyxia could not take her eyes off him. She removed her clothes and threw them across the room. Climbing into bed, Lucius placed one hand on Asphyxia’s stomach.   
“No matter what happens in the future, know that I will never let any harm come to you or our child.”  
With a wave of his hand the candles went out. And they fell asleep in each others arms.  
***  
Over the coming weeks Asphyxia was visited by many wedding planners that helped her organize her wedding to Lucius. By the week before the ball, everything was in order. Her dress was made and was having final alterations, all the guests to the ball had been informed and all that was left to do was to wait for the day and say I do.  
Upon awaking on the day, Asphyxia found Lucius to be gone from her side.  
She threw on her clothes from the day before and went downstairs to see if he could be found. As she made her way down the stairs, she heard his voice coming from somewhere behind the stairs. Asphyxia followed the echoing voice round the back of the stairs and down the corridor. There were no portraits, no ornate candelabras like in the rest of the manor, simply floating candles lighting the way to two gold doors that opened before she even touched them.  
The doors opened and a grand scene was revealed. The room was being transformed into a Venetian paradise, exactly as she had seen it in her dream.  
Lucius saw her out of the corner of his eye and signalled for her to join him.  
As she made her way over, one of the house elves was bringing the ritual masks out and showing them to Lucius. This made Asphyxia very nervous and she hesitated. All the same feelings from her dream were coming back. She tentatively made her way towards him and just stood there in complete silence as he finished his conversation.  
“Shouldn't you be getting ready for later my dear?” Lucius whispered to her.  
“I will be in a few minutes, I just wanted to see where you were and double check that you are sure that this is what you want?”  
Lucius paused before he answered her.   
“Are you having second thoughts Asphyxia? Because if you are just say the word and we can call the whole thing off and you can go back to your own home and we will never speak of it again,” his eyes flashed with a sort of anger as he spoke.  
“No I'm not changing my mind, I was just checking you hadn't. Anyway, I should go make myself presentable for tonight's festivities.” With that she kissed his cheek and briskly walked back upstairs, her heart beating so fast she thought it would beat out of her chest.  
She was petrified about tonight's events, she wanted to marry Lucius but this ritual was another matter. Something about it just didn't sit right with her. She believed him that it would bond them together, but was it in the sense that he had said it was?  
There was a knock at the door and the dressmaker entered with her dress. It was an emerald green satin ball gown. The bodice was covered in thousands of black sparkling rhinestones and laced up at the back with silver ribbon.  
As the dress maker pulled the ribbon tight, Asphyxia stood looking into the mirror at herself. When the time came to go downstairs and become the new wife of Lucius, she froze. She was so nervous she couldn't move her feet forward. The house elves managed to coax her down the stairs and down the corridor where the masked congregation had gathered.   
Asphyxia's mask was placed on her and tied tightly so it would not fall off. When she was ready the doors flew open and everyone turned to watch her.  
She took the first few steps forward before adrenaline kicked in and she picked up the pace. She could see Lucius waiting for her at the top of the ball room and kept her eyes firmly on him.  
Lucius smiled as his eyes cascaded up and down her. 'She looks so very beautiful,' he thought to himself.  
As they went through the wedding ceremony, Lucius and Asphyxia could not keep their eyes off of each other, and Asphyxia's nerves eased about post nuptial events.  
When the light from the day faded and the candles lit into life, the band of musicians started playing. Lucius took hold of Asphyxia's hand and kissed it.  
“How are you Mrs Malfoy? Are you ready for the ritual?”   
Asphyxia nodded, “I am ready Lucius.”  
The room darkened. Lucius took hold of Asphyxia's hand and guided her to the centre of the room. As the crowd moved out of their way, Asphyxia saw that a altar had been set up. It was covered in a red silk cloth and there was a knife sitting on top wrapped in a white ribbon. Lucius turned to face Asphyxia.   
“If you are certain that you wish to go ahead with this, simply nod your head once.”  
She nodded once and before she knew what was going on, the knife was in Lucius's hand and she was laying on her back. Her hands and wrists were being strapped down so she could not move. This was the point of no return. The restraints were tight and started to cut into her wrists. As she tried to cry out in pain, Lucius put his hand over her mouth and shook his head.  
The masked crowd started to dance around them, exactly how they did in her dream, but this time she could hear what they were chanting.

“Ritus Mystic,  
Ligare duo spiritus.  
Numquam ad infectum  
Mortem descendit super eos.”

Lucius placed the knife on her stomach and removed his clothes. He stood there naked for a few moments before he grabbed the knife and cut Asphyxia's clothes off of her. Asphyxia started to shake with fear. This wasn't what she had thought the ritual entailed. The masked crowd chanted louder and faster. Lucius lay on top of Asphyxia's shaking body and looked into her eyes.  
“This will only hurt for a second, i promise,” he said as he took the knife and used it to cut her hand.   
She cried out in pain. He did the same to his own hand and pressed the two together. As their blood mixed, Asphyxia could feel something rushing through her and her body began to thrash around but the restraints held her in place.   
The chanting stopped and the crowd fell silent and still. Lucius looked into Asphyxia's eyes.   
“Keep quiet now you will know when it is time for you to speak.”   
Even if she had wanted to say something, she was in shock and at a loss for words.  
As he entered her, a tear fell from her eye. This was a far cry from the Lucius she knew and had fallen for. She knew he was far from soppy and loving, but this side of him seemed malicious and harsh.  
He pushed himself in and out of her each time going deeper and harder. She wanted to tell him to stop as he was hurting her, she wanted to make love to him but not in front of an audience and certainly not when it was causing her pain. She felt something rip and then something wet trickle down her leg. Lucius stopped and placed his hand down to see what it was. He brought his hand back up, saw it was blood and pulled out.   
“The Rite of the Mystic has been consumated. You may all carry on with the frivolities.”  
Lucius released Asphyxia from her restraints and Apparated them upstairs to their bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he cleaned his hands and laid down next to her.   
She pushed him away and turned away from him.  
“Come now Asphyxia dont be mad at me. I did not explain the ritual to you because i knew that you would not go through with it, but it is something i truly wanted and i knew you would too if you could get past the nature of it and what it is seen as by most who know about it.”  
She rolled over and glared at him.  
“What exactly do you mean by that?”  
Lucius sighed. Now the ritual had been undertaken he knew it was time to tell her the true nature of it.  
“It is seen by most as the Enslavement curse. Even if you wish to break it, it is impossible, therefore rendering, usually the female of the pair, the slave of the other participant. That is not how it will be in our case. I do not wish to enslave you Asphyxia, far from it. But this is what the ritual was first used for.”   
“Do not speak to me for the rest of the night. I am so angry with you for lying to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

They both lay in complete silence for the rest of that night. Over the coming days and weeks, Lucius showered Asphyxia with gifts to earn her forgiveness, although not a single one of them changed the silent wall that she had put up. Asphyxia's stubborn nature refused to let her forgive him so easily and she was going to make him realise she was serious about how upset he made her.  
By the time eight weeks had past, Lucius had had enough. He was sick of catering to her every whim and getting nowhere so he devised a plan that he knew would win his wife's heart all over again. When everything was in place he went to the bedroom and gently knocked on the door. Asphyxia ignored him.  
'My dear i have a surprise for you, will you come and see what it is?'  
There was no answer.  
He walked over to her and forcefully took her hand leading her out of the room and across the corridor to a door that she had never seen before.  
'Lucius if none of the other gifts worked i highly doubt...' before she could finish her sentence he opened the door to reveal a brand new nursery.  
“Our child is due to be born in a few weeks and I wanted to have everything ready in time.”  
Asphyxia wrapped her arms around her husband and sighed. How on earth was she supposed to stay angry with Lucius when he had gone to so much effort for their child?  
Lucius stood there awaiting her response. If this wasn't going to make her happy with him again, he would just have to leave her and start again.  
He wasn't one to give up easily, but even a man of his stature had limits to his patience, and his was wearing dangerously thin.  
As lucius made his way to his study, leaving his wife in the nursery of their unborn child. Once there he locked the door and greeted his guest.  
“Well Naylor, it seems we now have time to talk now that my wife has been sufficently groveled to.”  
Mortimer Naylor was not a man to be taken lightly and he feared that Lucius had recently been doing so. Their dealings had been slowed down due to Asphyxia's foul mood.  
“Are you sure that she knows nothing of this?” Mortimer asked solemnly.  
Lucius gently smiled as he poured a drink for the pair of them.  
“She is completely unaware of anything. That is the way it shall stay. If she finds out what we have agreed, i fear the child will end up dead.”  
Mortimer nodded graciously as he uttered his reply. “But the deal still stands, once the child is born, it will be taken to the appropriate location, examined and it will then be seen as to whether it is worthy of such a task that has befallen it.”  
Lucius and Mortimer had been scheming since the moment he found out that he was to have another child. The deal that he had brokered, he had not done with Draco, there was no need. He knew the childs true origins and was sure of the family background that he was mixing with; was up to the Malfoy standards. With Asphyxia as the mother, he was unsure. Ever since Madame Wick had brought it up several months earlier, he had been researching into the woman whom he had fallen for. Some interesting things had come to light. Asphyxia's family had not simply fled to Romania, they had returned home. For centuries, the Niklaus family had been one of the most powerful wizarding families in the country, until one night they decided to up sticks and leave for England. Asphyxia was only six months old when they arrived at their home in London, so to her this was the only home she had ever known. No one in her family ever told her why they had fled Romania, she had grown up to believe she was born in England. The name Niklaus had been buried the moment they had left Romanian soil. Although since their return, they had begun to reconnect their roots and rebuild bridges that they had since burnt. Lucius had found a lot of information that Asphyxia either had neglected to tell him, or had not known. He was simply waiting till the right moment to divulge it to her. And he was starting to think that the time was approaching fast. Mortimer and Lucius spoke of these indesrcetions well into the night, until the gilmmer of morning crept through the velvet curtains. 

***

Asphyxia awoke to a sharp kick to her ribs. “For crying out loud do you have to wake me up like that every morning little one?” She said stroking her stomach. There was only a week left until she would be hopefully holding her son or daughter in her arms. Nothing could have made her smile any more. But something was about to make her smile less. As she stood to find Lucius and join him for breakfast when she felt a strange cramp, looked down and saw that her waters had broken. She cried out and was found by a grouchy house elf who muttered under his breath about how rude to him she was being. Once Lucius had been notified of his impending fatherhood, he said goodbye to Mortimer and went straight to Asphyxia's side, not forgetting to tell the house elf to summon Madame Wick at once.  
For the next thirty four hours, Asphyxia's screams echoed round Malfoy Manor until at thirteen minutes past midnight the cries of a baby girl were heard. Once Asphyxia had been checked over and had fallen asleep, Lucius took Madame Wick aside and gave her the young child.  
“Take her to Mortimer, he will know what to do once you get there.”  
Madame Wick was at a loss for words. What did Lucius mean? She had learnt not to question him long ago, but to take the newborn child to someone with whom she knew he had dodgy dealings with did not sit right with her. But she did it all the same, even if it was with a few choice words for Mr Malfoy once he was out of earshot.  
Once Mortimer was in possesion of the child who was not yet named, he took out his wand and pointed it at Madame Wick. “Many thanks for bringing her here, but now you will be of no use. Avada Kedavra.”  
Madame Wick fell to the ground as Mortimer Disapparated with the child in his arms. It would not be until Lucius went to join him at the meeting point would he realise he had been double crossed. His newborn baby daughter had been kidnapped.

“Mortimer?” Lucius called out into the empty room. The sound of his voice echoed off the walls and hit him like a thousand shards of shatter ice.  
As he fell to his knees, anger and adrenaline coursed through his veins.   
“MORTIMER!” he screamed. Lucius knew there was no way he could know where his little girl was or where he could even begin to look for her. She didn't even have a name yet. She was a poor defenceless newborn who needed her parents to look after her. Lucius gathered his composure and Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor. Throwing his cloak onto his desk, he went to his bed chamber and saw his wife, sleeping. Just as beautiful and scary as she had ever been, Lucius woke his beloved to tell her the news.  
“Asphyxia? Wake up.”   
As she stirred, her eyes lit up at the sight of him sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.  
With a breathless whisper she greeted him, but before he could reply she read him like an open book.  
“Whats happened? You look like you have had a run in with a Dementor.”  
Lucius felt the little colour he had left drain from his face.  
“Our daughter has...” He felt a lump come to his throat. “She has been taken. I don't know where she is, and i am afraid she is in danger. I have been double crossed.”  
Asphyxia mustered the strength to slap Lucius and utter some very grotesque words to him. As she climbed out of bed Lucius explained to her that it was an aquantence of his that had taken her. Asphyxia grabbed the nearest clothes she could find, grabbed hold of her wand, took hold of Lucius' arm and Apparated.  
They arrived in a dark and dingey alley on the outskirts of London. It was not somewhere that dignified and those worried about their reputation dared to venture. The area was littered with dark cloaked strange beings that filled the air with tension. Asphyxia dragged Lucius down the alley and into an apartment at the far end. The door slammed shut behind them and a deep voice came from the depths of the darkness.  
“Welcome back dear Lenuta. It has been a long time indeed.”  
“You dare to utter that name in my presence! She is dead, buried and i will not be resurrecting her anytime soon. If you value your life you will answer mine and my husbands questions,” she snarled.  
“My my, the Niklaus fire does run in your veins doesnt it Lenuta? And for your information that is the name you were born with and i will honour your mother and fathers choice, regardless of what you have chosen to call yourself now. Do i make myself clear?” Emerging from the shadows, Stefan stood seven foot tall and as stocky as he had been when he was in his twenties. But now at the ripe age of ninety seven, he was not the boystrous bodyguard he once had been for her family.   
“Fine have things your way. Stefan, someone has kidnapped my newborn baby girl and we need your help to find her. Lucius tell him everything you know about this Mortimer and if you miss any details neither i nor him will neglect to hurt you.”   
For the next few hours Lucius gave every single detail that he knew about where Mortimer could be, who he was and what they had discussed. Asphyxia was in tears as she listened to the wretched plan that her husband had devised behind her back. How could he do such a thing if he loved her? She heard Lucius' voice was quiverring with emotion by the time he finished explaining every detail he knew.  
Stefan sat there intently listening to every word. But when Lucius had finish, he simply stood up took a quill and parchment, scribbled something onto it and sent it away with his owl.  
“What are you doing Stefan?” She asked.  
“I have written to a contact of mine, he should get back to me in a few hours. Lenuta do not panic. From what your husband has told me, i think this Mortimer shall not harm your daughter. He obviously has reason for taking her and that will become clear soon. For now, take some time and clear your thoughts. You will be no use to your daughter in the state your in now.”  
Lucius took Asphyxia's hand. As tears rolled down her face, he did his best to comfort her. It was no use however. She was too distraught to be comforted.  
“Lucius, what if we never find her? What if she is dead? How could you have dealings with such a horrible, vile... actually don't answer that. I dont want to know. But you will tell me the truth, every single detail. I know you lied to Stefan, but if you value our marriage you will not lie to me!”  
He sighed before he started to explain. “When i first found out about our child, i got into contact with Mortimer. I had doubts about your blood purity, which by proxy would mean that the child was not that of a prophecy told long ago. Therefore it was his job to take the child to be tested. I never in a million years thought he would steal her. I knew he was interested in what this prophecy is, but i thought i had subdued his intrest.”   
Asphyxia listened to all Lucius had to say before she contemplated her reply.  
“Prophecy? You mean to tell me our baby has been abducted because of some fucking prophecy? I thought after the ritualistic bollocks you put me through, all the lies and the scheming, that you could sink no lower. Well more fool me because i was wrong! So come, tell me, what is so special about this prophecy that you had to endanger the life of Alexa? Yes i have named our daughter and no you don't get any say in the matter.”  
Lucius nodded. “I will tell you, but on one condition. If she is the child of the Malfoy prophecy. You will not interfere with her destiny or her training?”  
Asphyxia looked confused and then laughed. “You make it sound like she will be the next Voldemort! Or even worse, the next Harry potter?”  
Lucius shook his head. “It is not a prophecy of that type, i'm sure. But until she is old enough to hold the prophecy in her hand we will not know it's exact nature. But it has been passed down for generations of my family that this child will have immense power and be feared by few but control many.”   
“And is that why Mortimer wants her? He wishes to have that sort of power under his control? Lucius we have to find her!” Asphyxia broke down as Stefan came back into the room.   
“Someone whom i have as a contact has caught wind of a new born in the hands of someone who he knows she does not belong. He has given me an approximate location, and number of people protecting the child. We will gather some of your families connections and then we will get back your daughter.”  
Lucius nodded. “But we will also use some of my connections.”  
“NO! We cannot trust any one whom you have had contact with. They may be on Mortimers payroll and warn him of our plan. It is your fault that this has happened, it is best you leave everything to Lenuta, myself and people whom her family trust. It is with deepest regret that i ask you to stay here. Do not go back to your Manor, do not move from this room. If you do, my friends have been instructed to contain you. Is that understood?” Stefan had such a tone, lucius dare not reply in his usual snide manner.  
“If i must for the safety of my child, then i will. But if you should fail do not think i will let you get away with it. I will take my anger out on you. That is a promise,” Lucius growled.


End file.
